Many petroleum middle distillate streams, particularly middle distillate streams produced from medium or severe hydrocracking operations, require dewaxing to provide the desired properties. Dewaxing involves the conversion of higher molecular weight straight and branched chain paraffins to lower molecular weight compounds.
Conventional dewaxing processes for middle distillate fractions require temperatures in excess of about 700.degree. F., typically in the range of from about 710.degree. F. to about 750.degree. F. (376.degree. C. to 398.degree. C.). Heating a middle distillate stream to this temperature range consumes a considerable amount of energy and requires substantial investment in process equipment. Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of energy consumed and the amount of process equipment required to effectively dewax a typical middle distillate stream. The process of the present invention provides a method of dewaxing a middle distillate stream at lower than conventional temperatures, down to as low as about 500.degree. F. Preferably, the dewaxing process of the present invention is practiced in the range of from about 500.degree. F. to about 700.degree. F. Dewaxing at these temperatures is achieved by utilize king a nickel-impregnated silicate catalyst.